Anthony Padilla and Kalel Cullen, A Baby Story
by Percbandgeek
Summary: This story is how Anthony and Kalel get through pregnancy with their first child.
1. Anthony and Kalel

(No one's POV)

Kalel and Anthony lie in bed as the sun rises through the blinds of their Sacramento home. Kalel sits up and stretches her arms as Anthony as well sits up and looks at her stunning face. He puts his arm around her shoulder. "How about I make some breakfast?" He says. Kalel nods, but soon is running to the bathroom to be violently sick. Anthony pounds on the locked door of their bathroom. "Babe, are you ok?" Kalel sits against the cold bathtub. "Yeah, I think I still have that bug from that vegan place we ate at last week." Anthony puts his hand on his stomach, "Don't remind me, but mine was only a 24 hour thing." "I know, but remember those kinds of things last longer for me, I'll be fine." She flushes the toilet and looks at herself in the mirror. "Babe I'm going to be late for shooting, I'll be back tonight ok?" Anthony says from behind the mahogany door. "Ok babe."

(Kalel's POV)

I know that isn't that bug. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair is messy, my eyes are dark, and my breasts look larger. I turn on the water and splash myself in the face.

After a while I run to the store and pick up some pregnancy tests. I don't know why, I think I just felt the need to. I set the final test on the sink and wait for the result. The first one becomes clear, it's positive. _Its ok it could be false Kalel. _The second one is positive. _Ok I think I am, but I'll make sure it's right. _The third one is positive. "Wow." I whisper. "I'm pregnant."

(No one's POV)

Later that evening Kalel sets up a meal of tofu chicken, baby corn and salads with Anthony's favorite dressing, balsamic. Anthony walks in the door as Kalel sets the last plate down. "Hey Babe," Anthony says setting his coat on the couch. "Feeling better?" He wraps his arm around Kalel's narrow waist. "Much, now sit I made a nice dinner for us." He smiles and sits across from her. "So how was your day?" Kalel asks scooping some corn onto her plate. "Good, Ian and I filmed Lunchtime with Smosh; did you know that our fans sent us over fifty dollars in change?" Anthony says taking a bite of his salad. "Really," She says picking a box up off of the carpet. "I got you something." She says handing him the box. "Oh really," Anthony says taking the top off of the box. Inside is a pair of baby booties and a test.  
"What?!" he says smiling. Kalel smiles and giggles "Yeah," He pulls out his cell phone and starts recording**. "Hey guys, we have very big news,"** He holds up the test. **"We're having a baby!"** Kalel smiles and hugs Anthony's chest**. "I love you."** He says leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips**. "I love you too."** She says smiling. **"Well that's it for now guys see you tomorrow!" **He turns off the camera and kisses her again.

(Anthony's POV)

_I'm going to be a father_. I think over and over again in bed that night. Kalel fell asleep and for once I can't. This is huge news; we're going to have another human being. I look over at her eyes closed. Her hair swept across the pillow perfectly. This woman is going to be the mother of my child and I'm going to be a father.

(Kalel's POV)

Anthony and I arrive at the OB GYN's office and sit down. "Mrs. Padilla?" The nurse calls out. I raise my hand and Anthony and I walk into the room. "Congratulations Kalel, you are pregnant, four weeks actually." I smile and grab Anthony's hand. His face looks nervous; he's not one for doctor's offices. "Now we can't do any kind of Ultra Sound just yet, but I can give you some guide lines and pamphlets." He hands me a list of things I can't do or eat while pregnant.

DO NOT

Ride Roller Coasters

Eat raw fish

Drink Coffee

Do any extremely strenuous activity

I nod. "Now is it ok that I am a vegan?" I ask. "Yes, but I would suggest taking a prenatal vitamin to get in the extra vitamins and nutrients that you will be missing out on." I nod. "That's pretty much it, now you can schedule you next appointment four weeks from now at the front desk on the way out." He shakes mine and Anthony's hand and we walk out.

(No one's POV)

The next months are full of morning sickness, weight gain, hormones, and the love given from Anthony and Kalel to the baby. Kalel is now nine months pregnant.

(Anthony's POV)

I dodge a flying Doughnut from the living room. "I can get you another one," I say to Kalel. "No I lost my appetite." She says with as much attitude as humanly possible. She's been very moody this last month. "Hey I need to go out and get some things ok, I'll be back later." I quickly put my coat on the rush out the door.

Melanie meets me in the parking lot of the mall and we walk into the jewelry store. We walk around the cabinets and counters full of jewelry." How about this?" she says picking up a sterling silver charm bracelet band. "God that's perfect and I know just what to put on it." I pick up a few unique charms. A cat, since she loves cats, A Tokyo tower charm, since we got engaged in Tokyo, and A Pikachu charm, just because how she says his name. We check out and sit down on a bench. "By the way, what's Ian up to today?"

(Kalel's POV)

Someone pounds on the door making Buki jump. "Here we go." I say pushing myself up from the low couch. I wobble up and waddle to the door. They pound on the door again. "Coming!" I yell. I open the door and Ian stands in the doorway. "Hey Kalel, is Anthony home?" "No, but he'll be home any minute if you want to hang out here." I say he walks in and sits down in the chair in the corner. "So, um Whatcha watching?" he asks nervously. I bet Anthony's been telling him everything. "Say Yes To The Dress." I answer picking Buki up and putting her into our bedroom. "Sorry Ian," I say waddling back. "Its fine, you didn't know I was coming over." He says. I hear footsteps and Joey Graceffa comes up from his room. "Hey girl," he says slipping on some shoes. "Where you going all dressed up?" I ask. "I have a date," He says. "Later." And he slips out the door. "I haven't gone to a nice dinner in forever." I say rubbing my belly. "Well, I could get something to eat," Ian says. "Do you maybe want to go out?" I smile and nod. "Let's go." Ian says.

We get to my favorite vegan place and sit down. "So how are you and Melanie?" I ask. "Great, her artwork is amazing." He says taking a bite of his faux beef. "That's," I stop. I feel something wet. I look down and my water broke. "Is something wrong?" Ian asks setting his fork down. "We have to go, my water broke." I say. "Oh shit!" he yells getting out of his chair and almost knocking over his water. "I'm fine I just need to stop at the house and grab my bag." I say. "Check please!" Ian yells. "Hurry, my friend's water broke!" He helps me to his car and we go and pick up my bag. "You okay?" He asks looking over at me. "Yeah, I'm f-"My first contraction hits. He takes my hand. "Dammit." He says as I crush his hand.

We pull into the hospital and he helps me out. He runs in ahead of me and checks in. On the way up in the wheel chair I say "Call Anthony Please!" He whips out his phone and dials Anthony's number. "Dude you have to get to the hospital! Kalel is in labor! Call me!" "He didn't answer!"

(Anthony's POV)

"Shit my phone died." I put it in my pocket and meet Melanie at the food court her hands full of bags. "So want a pretzel?" She nods and we eat it on the way to my car. I pull out my car charger and plug in my phone. "That's strange I have three calls from Ian and a voicemail." I hit the voice mail and his voice fills the car. "Dude you have to get to the hospital! Kalel is in labor! Call me!" Silence. "Shit, Mel we have to go!" I rev the car and call Ian back. "Hello?" He says he sounds tired. "Dude I'm on my way, what happened?" "Kalel and I were having dinner at her favorite restaurant when her water broke." Melanie and I both look at each other. "Why were you out to dinner with my wife?!" Anthony Yells. "Yeah, Ian!" Melanie yells. "Long Story, why is Melanie with you?!" he yells. "Long story." I say. I stop in traffic. "It's backed up forever." Melanie says. "Ian I'm stuck in traffic, I'll be there soon." I say. "Hurry, she's moving fast and I think my hands broken." He hangs up.

(Kalel's POV)

Ian comes back in the room. "Anthony called and he and Melanie are on the way, but they're stuck in traffic." I take a deep breath. "Ok, I just need Anth here." I say Ian takes my hand as another contraction hits. "I know, so do I." he says.

(Anthony's POV)

"Finally traffic cleared." I say speeding to the hospital. "You're going to be a great dad." Melanie says. "Thanks." We park at the hospital and I run to the front desk. "Kalel Cull- Padilla?"

"Room 523, I'm guessing you're the father?" I nod and rush to the room.

(Kalel's POV)

Another contraction hits and Anthony and Melanie run in the door. "Anthony!" I scream. He runs to hug me, but I push him away. "One sec man, another contraction." Ian says over my screaming, I feel like someone is stabbing me in the stomach multiple times. The doctor comes in. "It's time."

(No one's POV)

Ian moves over to Melanie and Kisses her. Anthony takes Kalel's hand and kisses her as well. The doctor tells her to push. "Come on Kalel, you can do it." Anthony says holding her hand. Kalel screams. Ian looks over to Melanie. "I don't want to do that again anytime soon." He says touching his hand. "Well," Melanie says looking into his eyes and reaching into her purse and pulling out her positive test. "Wow." Ian manages. He kisses her hard. The doctor is yelling at Kalel to push "One more huge push babe!" Anthony yells. "Shut up!" Kalel screams at him. She pushes and finally a baby girl is born. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asks Anthony. He nods and cuts the umbilical cord. Kalel cries as she holds her little girl in her arms.


	2. Ian and Melanie

(Ian's POV)

After hours of labor Kalel finally gives birth to a baby girl. "I hope I don't have to do that anytime soon," I say to Melanie rubbing my hand. "Well," she says pulling a positive pregnancy test out of her bag. "Wow," Is all I can manage to get out. I kiss her. The baby's screams fill the room and Kalel looks up to Anthony, who has a tear in his eye as well. I snicker at that. The nurse hands the baby to Kalel wrapped in a pink blanket. "You did it!" Mel says. I put my arm around her waist. We just witnessed the birth of our goddaughter and in nine months, we'll have our own baby.

(No one's POV)

Ian and Melanie come home early the next morning after visiting the new baby, whose name is Hannah, and sleep. Ian wakes up the next morning early to Melanie gagging in the bathroom.

(Ian's POV)

I jolt up from the bed and walk out to the bathroom. Poor Melanie sits on her knees throwing up. Anthony told me this part was bad, Kalel had it bad, and Mel doesn't have the strongest stomach. I walk in and kneel down behind her and grab her long blond hair. She jumps at first then after I say hi she realizes who it is and relaxes. "It's ok, just get it out," I tell her even though I'm close to gagging myself. She spits and finally sits up against our bathtub. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she says sniffling. "No, no your fine honey," I kiss her forehead. "Do you want anything?" I ask. "No, I'm not hungry," she flushes the toilet and lays back down in bed I lay down next to her and she snuggles against me.

(Melanie's POV)

Ian and I lay in bed for hours just snuggling, no talking. My stomach is in knots still. We finally get up and Ian makes me a piece of dry toast. He yawns and pours himself a cup of coffee and he sits on the bar with me. "Do you think you're ok enough to see Ant and Kalel?" Ian asks. "Yeah, let me just shower," I set my plate in the sink and run off to the bathroom.

Two hours later Ian and I park in the hospital parking lot and walk up to the maternity ward. We walk into their room and find the cutest sight ever. Kalel is sleeping in her bed and Anthony is sitting in a chair by the window sleeping with Hannah in his arms. Ian pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the couple. "That is adorable," I say taking Ian's hand. He nods. "Let's go, they need rest." He says leading me out of the room.

(No one's POV)

It's been about a week and Melanie and Ian head to their first doctor's appointment.

(Melanie's POV)

Ian pulls into the parking lot and helps me out of the car. Ian taps his foot impatiently. "Ian, stop." I tell him. He's so impatient sometimes. "Sorry, I'm nervous." He says. "Melanie Moat?" The nurse calls out. I stand up and Ian follows me down the long corridor. After a few more minutes of Ian's nervous tapping the doctor finally comes in and sits down. "Hi," we shake his hand and pulls out his folder. "Well congratulations you are pregnant, in fact your about 6 weeks." Ian looks over and smiles. "We still can't take an ultra sound because you're not that far along yet, but I can give you this." He hands me this packet of papers and brochures. "That's pretty much it, I will see you in 4 weeks." He says getting up. "Thank you," Ian says.

(Ian's POV)

We get home and set the massive packet down on our table and Mel runs to get dressed for dinner. Tonight we are going to dinner with Anthony, Kalel, the baby, and the Smosh games crew. We're going to tell them the news and I'm going to propose. They have no Idea. Melanie comes out in a dress and flats. "You look so beautiful," I tell her. She's glowing.

I park the car and we get out. She puts her hand on her stomach. "You ok?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I just won't eat much," We're the last ones to arrive. Mari is gushing over Hannah sitting in her carrier. "Hey man," Anthony says. "Hey," I yawn. Every morning this week I've been up at dawn with Melanie in the bathroom. "Melanie you look gorgeous," Kalel says. "You're so...Bright." Melanie blushes, "Thanks I got this new foundation," she says. That was a nice save. Melanie orders just water and sits sipping it. "Melanie, didn't you order anything?" Mari asks. "I had a really big lunch," she puts her hand on her stomach. I can't help but feel terrible for doing this to her. We sit eating for a while and the ring box pokes my leg bad. Finally I have to man up and do it. I set my fork down. "Melanie," I say. She and the rest of the table look at me. I feel my cheeks rush. "I've known you forever, and I want the best for the **3** of us," Kalel's face lights up at that part. Melanie smiles; I take the ring out and get down on 1 knee, "Melanie Moat, Will you marry me?" I wipe a tear from her face. "Yes," The table claps and I kiss her. "Wait," Sohinki says. "What did you mean by the 3 of us?" Melanie holds her stomach tighter. The excitement must have got her. She grabs her mouth and rushes back to the bathroom. I get up and follow her leaving the group with still no answer. She runs into the women's restroom and I burst in. Luckily no one's in there so I follow her into the stall and grab her hair. She throws up the bit of food she's been able to manage in her; she sits dry heaving for a long while and finally gets up. "I'm so sorry I ruined the moment." She says. "No, no, you are fine, I love you and we can get through this, ready?" I pull her up from the floor and we walk out calmly. "What was that?" Anthony asks, Melanie gulps and looks at me. "I'm pregnant," Mel says blushing. "That's great!" Kalel says hugging her over the table. "You'll just love being a mom," she says. Soon Hannah starts crying and she picks her up and can't get her to stop. "Kalel, let me take her outside, I need to cool off a little anyways." Melanie says. Kalel hands her to Mel and she walks out the door with the screaming baby.

(Melanie's POV)

Hannah stops crying and stares up at me. She sets her little hand on my stomach. "Can you feel a baby in there?" I ask quietly. "Yeah me too," "Do ya think Me and Uncle Ian will be a good mommy and daddy?" she smiles up at me. "Yeah me too." I smile at her and take her back into Kalel.

(No one's POV)

After about 3 months of planning it's Ian and Melanie's wedding.

(Ian's POV)

Anthony straightens my tie and we walk out to the alter where all our friends and family are sitting in the pews. My mom smiles up at me. I smile and look down the aisle at the open doors.

(Melanie's POV)

Kalel straightens my dress around my small bump. "You look great," Mari says. Kalel stands back. The music starts and Anthony comes to the door way. "Ready?" he asks smiling at me. "Yeah," He takes Kalel's arm and they slowly walk down the aisle smiling. At the end Kalel goes to the side and Anthony and Ian high-five. I smirk. Sohinki and Mari march next smiling like no one can tell they are together. The bridal march starts and I look up at Ian's baby blues. I start walking smiling at his eyes. He smiles that genuine smile, no silly stuff.

(No one's POV)

Ian and Melanie exchange their vows. Melanie starts to cry and Ian wipes her tears. They kiss long and run down the aisle. The reception was fun and they opted not to go on a honey moon. After months of love and growing (lots of growing) Melanie is 9 months pregnant.

(Ian's POV)

Melanie finally gets to sleep in now that she doesn't have to get up and get sick. While I still have to get up early to work on Smosh. I run to the house for a shoot while she sleeps. I walk into the house after a shoot and she's sitting on the couch. "Hey honey," I tell her. "Hey," she tries to get up and finally after many tries manages to get herself up and she waddles over to me. "Honey you didn't have to get up I could have come to you," I tell her. "No, it's fine, I needed this. She stretches her hand across her stomach. I put my hand on her stomach. "Hey buddy, you ready to come out and see us yet?" Melanie moves a box of baby clothes to the floor and sits at the bar. "Anthony and Kalel asked us to a drive in movie with them, do you want to go?" I ask. "Sure, I need to get out one more time before the baby comes."

(Melanie's POV)

We get to the drive in in my car and park next to Anthony and Kalel and put our windows down. "Hey guys!" Kalel says. She looks down at me; we haven't seen each other in a while. "Wow Mel you're huge," "I know I feel like a whale," The movie starts and Ian and I share popcorn; a sharp pain hits me. Its probley just cramps I tell myself. A while later another one hits me and I cringe a little, but Ian can't see me in the almost utter darkness; moments later I feel a little trickle in between my legs. I'm almost positive this time, this baby is going to make an appearance. "Ian," I whisper. He's really into this movie. "Yeah," he says not looking away from the screen. "I-," I grab his arm and squeeze it hard. Without a sound Ian looks over at my pain ridden face. It's so unbearable. "You're in labor, oh shit we need to go," He whispers. "Anthony!" he whispers over to their car. Kalel looks over and shakes his arm, he had fallen asleep. "What?" he says groggily. She points to me. "We have to go, Mel is in labor," "Really?" Anthony looks over at me and my wet pants. "Ok, I'll follow you guys. " Ian turns the key, but the car won't start. "Anthony my car isn't starting!" he calls over. Shit. "Just get in with us!" He calls out. "We'll call someone to pick up the car."

(Ian's POV)

I get out and grab Melanie's bag and help her out of the car. "Ian I'm sorry about the seats," she says. "It's ok, just go get in." She sits on one side me on the other. "Let's go," I say. Melanie groans and reaches for my hand. I give it to her as my bones crunch. She breathes. "Keep breathing honey," I tell her. "Shut up!" She says. Kalel's turned around talking to Melanie. "Come on honey, you can do it breath through it," her voice is calm and soothing. She takes a deep breath and loosens her grip. "Almost there guys," Anthony says. He tightens again and this time screams a bit, "Breath sweetie," I say quietly. She takes deep breaths between screams. Anthony pulls into the emergency entrance. Mel stops and I help her out and in while Kalel and Anthony go find a parking spot. I open the door and help her in. We walk up to the desk. "Hi, my wife's in labor," I tell her. Melanie looks up pained by another contraction. A man comes up with a wheel chair and we lower her into it. I take her hand as we roll to the room.

(Melanie's POV)

I'm sweating in bed. Ian sits next to me sweating too. He hands me the Ice chips and I take a chunk of them. Finally Anthony and Kalel come into the room. "There are no parking spots out there." He says standing in the door way. Kalel sits in the corner and Anthony sits on the arm of the chair. Another one hits hard. I grab Ian's hand and squeeze, the pain is so bad, it's ripping my insides out. The doctor comes in and checks me again. "Well Mel, You are ready to push." He comes back wearing scrubs and he puts my legs in these stirrups.

(No one's POV)

Melanie pushes hard. "Keep going Melanie! You can do it!" Ian cheers while holding her hand. She screams in pain. "I can see a head!" The doctor calls. Mel pushes. Anthony and Kalel stand outside cringing at every scream. Finally after an hour of pushing a screaming baby boy is born. Ian tears up. Melanie is flat out bawling. They set him in her arms. Ian wipes his forehead off and runs out to Anthony and Kalel.

(Ian' POV)

Melanie screams and pushes one more time and the doctor holds up a screaming baby boy. I kiss her. "You did it," I say tearing up, I don't blame Anthony for crying a mere 9 months ago. I wipe my forehead and see I'm drenched in sweat. I open the door and run to the waiting area where Anthony, Kalel, Melanie's parents, My parents, and a ton more people are sitting bored. "It's a Boy!" I yell. They look up and smile. My mom stands up and kisses me. I run back to our room and they have the baby all cleaned up and sitting with Melanie.

(Melanie's POV)

The little boy screamed in my arms. I loved him. He has blue eyes just like Ian's and blond hair like me. Ian comes back in and kisses me again. "What should we name him?" He asks. I think for a while. "Gregory," I tell him. "I love it." Ian picks him up and holds him. "I'm your daddy." He says. "Can I take him out to the family?" he asks the doctor and he nods.

(Ian's POV)

I hold the little precious thing in my arms. "Guys," I whisper. "This is Gregory."


End file.
